I Don't Deserve This Angelic Demon
by Cheshire-Assassin
Summary: Forgiveness ! Yay! Sequel to I Don't Mean This, I'm Sorry.


It had 5 years since he had to take that damnable mission to infiltrate that enemy family and gather enough information about it to destroy from the inside out. Tiredly walking through the entrance to the Varia's castle he ignored Lussuria and headed straight to Xanxus' office to report so he could back to his room and sleep Lussuria always kept their rooms clean when they got mission like this so he knew it'd be clean.

Though as soon as he opened the door Xanxus told him plainly to fuck off and make up with the damn prince and that he didn't need to give a report on this particular mission. ' _Is Xanxus being nice? Pffft Nah he's just being his awkward version of nice not real nice. He's only really nice to the mini-trash Tsuna._ ' Shaking his head slightly Squalo left ignoring part of his bosses orders and just heading straight for his room to take a shower and sleep.

Upon entering his room he failed to notice a certain blonde prince curled up on top of his bed wearing one his coats as a blanket. Padding over to the wardrobe taking out a pair of pajama pants and shirt before going into the connected bathroom locking the door behind him. Stripping quietly he stepped into the shower humming pleased at the relaxing feeling of it's warmth washing over him.

After a couple of minutes he actually started to wash himself deciding to skip shampooing his hair because it would take to long and he was extremely tired. Stepping out after another five minutes he sluggishly dried himself and decided to forgo the shirt instead just putting his pajama pants on. Brushing his teeth he went over to the door and unlocked it so he could go straight through when he was finished.

Trudging over to his bed he still hadn't noticed Belphegor lying there and just flopped down on the bed slipping one arm under his pillow and the other around Bel subconsciously as he had already fallen asleep. These actions got given him a soft fond smile as Bel ran his fingers sleepily through Squalo's long hair drifting of soon after Squalo did.

 **To the morning~!**

Squalo grunted shifting in annoyance as the sunlight landed on his eyelids though it also confused him they hadn't been open when he went to bed so who? Blinking blearily he propped himself up on his elbow yawning he rubbed his eyes so he could see clearer though what he did see shocked him. Why was Bel of all people in his room with a tray of food smiling happily he figured Bel would be plotting how to avoid him now that he'd returned. Though he was soon proven wrong about that assumption when Bel skipped forward and sat on the side of his bed offering the food to him.

"Lussuria and Tsunayoshi explained everything to me and that you couldn't tell me unless you wanted to be killed." Bel spoke softly shifting slightly before continuing. "I suppose you knew that would make me even more unstable than just breaking up with me yeah Sharky."

Squalo paused in the process of eating the food that was handed to him, setting his fork down he nodded slowly. "I figured not being able to see me and thinking you were the reason they assassinated me would have worse affects than breaking up with you. The breaking up with you would explain why I had kept my mission a secret and didn't tell you where I'd be going." Pausing to catch his breath Squalo chanced a look at Bel and stiffened when his lips met with another pair.

"I don't mind what you done Sharky but you're going to have to make it up to me with lots of cuddles, kisses and by calling my your prince again." Bel noticed how Squalo's eyes widened at the last part and smiled happily. Brushing his bangs out of his face to reveal his crimson eyes of which only Squalo loved and adored though his adoration was slowly convincing Bel that his eyes were indeed beautiful and not a sign that he was demon spawn.

"I know for a fact you probably told yourself your not worthy to call me that anymore right?" Squalo nodded slightly hoping Bel wouldn't notice but he did. "Well I say you're worthy to call me that okay Squalo? I'm just glad you didn't really want to break up with me and that you still love me. Wait you do still love me right?" Bel seemed worried and upset at the thought that he didn't love him.

"Of course I love you Belphegor Iv'e always loved you and always will and you should know now that I meant it when I told you I wasn't going to abandoned you ever okay love. I'll repeat I Love You Belphegor my precious Prince." Squalo smiled softly at Bel subtly placing the food tray on the side table he tugged Bel closer to him curling around him protectively.

Grinning happily Bel snuggled closer to his precious Sharky. "I love you to Squalo my precious Captain Sharky." Shifting around slightly Bel let out his box weapon and quietly ordered it to shut the blinds because he could tell that Squalo wouldn't be letting him go anytime soon.

"Stay with me please Belphy." Squalo murmured sleepily peering up at him from Bel's collarbone were he'd placed his head after curling up around Belphegor.

Smiling Bel started to run his hands through Squalo's hair again. "Of course Sharky I was planning on it anyway." His only response to that was a happy purring sound as Squalo fell back asleep.


End file.
